High school drama: The new boy in town
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are best friends, but what if Duncan wants to become more than friend. What happen when a new boy shows up and swoons Courtney befor Duncan can make his move. Will Duncan be able to tell Courtney how he feels? Will she end up dating this new guy in town? You'll find out on TOTAL HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA. This story was never finished by Ellieandjellybeans so we're R!
1. The New Boy In Town （＠ ＠）

**DUNCAN'S POINT OF VEIW**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it bounced my pencil on the top of my desk. Next to me Courtney gave me an irritated glance before turning back to her book. I smirked evilly. I think I just found my new form of entertainment.

Stretching out an arm slowly I tugged a lock of her mocha brown hair before looking away quickly. Courtney ignored me, her eyes glued to the page as if there was nothing else in the room. I smirked, so she was going to play that way, huh? I tried again but pulled a little harder.

She still wouldn't look up but I could see her eyes starting to narrow.

I yanked on a bit of her hair smirking widely and watched as her head snapped up and glared at me.

"What is your problem?"She hissed

"Princess! I'm bored!"

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Because you were the one who told me not to ditch school and if I'm going to stay here then I want to do something slightly more entertaining than stare at a wall."

Courtney huffed angrily.

"The teacher will be here in a minute but until then I'm sure you can find something to do that doesn't involve me." She snapped before turning back to her novel. I sighed and glanced around the room.

At the front were the nerds and geeks, talking excitably among themselves about some fundraiser coming up. I didn't see the big deal. It was just going to be a bunch of kids dressed up in costumes trying to raise money for a cause nobody cared about. It's not like anybody was going to give them much money anyway as they were so annoying to talk to.

Once I told a nerd to get a life and he got all excited and asked where he could download it. It was funny watching him try to understand that I'd insulted him but he got me back later when he hacked into my email account and sent some messages that I'd rather forget about to a certain teacher (cough, Mrs. Warble, cough). Still she was going to retire soon anyway so no harm done.

Next up was the jocks tossing footballs around, trying to look cool for their cheerleader girlfriends. I scoffed to myself, they were such posers. The cheerleaders didn't seem to care though as they giggled at every one of their stupid jokes.

"What did Batman say to Robin, before he got in the car?"Bryan said grinning.

"What?" His followers asked staring up at him in admiration.

"He said Robin get in the car." The guys guffawed loudly as the girls fell to pieces clutching their sides.

I looked at them critically, maybe they had some brain disease I didn't know about because that joke was seriously _lame._

Whatever they had I hoped it wasn't contagious and I shifted my head to _the chosen ones_. The chosen ones wasn't their real name but it's what I called them secretly, and to their face now that you mention it. They were the "popular" kids, the ones who ruled the school and knew everything about everyone. Heather, Charlotte, Justin, Spencer, Annabelle, Penelope and Rodney seemed to be perfect. They were always wearing the latest fashions, had outstanding grades and were any parent's dream child. But that didn't mean that they weren't backstabbing, sneaky, vicious, sadistic or completely up themselves because believe me they definitely were, it just meant that they were better at hiding their true personalities than the rest of us which I was fine with.

One day their parents are going to learn the truth about their little darlings and then those perfect angels aren't going to seem so sweet anymore. I really hope I'm there with a camera when that happens because I've only been waiting for three years for them to realize and I promised one of my friends in another state that I'd send pictures of the explosion, I mean argument.

That brings me to the back of the room where all the Goths hang out. I've got nothing against Goths, in fact their pretty awesome to talk to about the latest movies and bands but sadly high school has turned them into social outcasts and forced them to the back of the room where they won't contaminate the chosen ones space. Usually they draw or talk about music while one of them plays something they wrote on the guitar. They don't care what anybody thinks of them which is why I think we get on so well, they're also pretty smart and don't worry about the latest fashions. Everybody else sees them as weird but I think they're more normal than the rest of us, well they're not as annoying at least.

Finally that brings me to the girl sitting next to me, Courtney or as I like to call her princess. She's incredible. Beautiful, intelligent and way out of my league, you know those stupid movies were the loser of a guy is always going out of his way to get some girl to notice them? That's a bit like my life, only we haven't reached the happy ending yet.

We're so opposite in every way, when people see us arguing they always jump to the conclusion that we've hated each since birth when in reality we're best friends. Weird I know. She's a rule follower and I'm a rule breaker, she gets straight A's and I get threatened with juive, she's captain of the debating team and on the student body council while I'm… well…, let's just say that the "student award for most detentions" isn't something I'm planning on putting on my resume.

She's everything I'm not which is one of the reasons I'm so insanely in love with her. Not that she'd ever notice, for someone so smart she sure has been missing a lot for the last two years. Okay and before you call me a coward (which I am definitely not) it's not that I've been scared to tell her how I feel, I mean she is just a chick (an incredibly gorgeous and smart chick but still just a chick), it's just that the timing was never right.

Seriously, one time I was three seconds away from telling her how I felt, _three seconds! _The next words out of my mouth were going to be "Princess, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." When Bam! She starts gushing about some boy in her art class and I totally lose my focus. Besides I'm pretty sure she likes me too… well 50% sure… I'm kinda hoping she does…. Actually I have no idea but it is a possibility, right?

Courtney sighed to herself as I watched her from the corner of my eye, she was completely lost in her book and I smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. It was moments like these that reminded me why I started liking her in the first place. Not that I'd tell anyone else, I did have a reputation to keep.

The sudden clicking of high heels sounded from outside the classroom before the door was burst open and the teacher (Mrs. Dowdy) strode into the room, her face fixed in a stone cold expression. I disliked her already.

"Class, I'm sorry I'm late but I had to sort out some problems with the principal. I'd like to introduce to you though, a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the schooling year. His name is Alex and I'm sure that you will all go out of your way to help him settle in and to make friends with him in true Alterdale high spirit." The last bit seemed like a warning as Mrs. Dowdy's gaze swept around the room before finally landing on me with a cold stare. Oh yeah, she definitely had it in for me.

"Alex, you can come in." She called briskly. Everyone leaned forward, eager to see who the new student was. People moved here all the time, but everyone in the class was still eager to see if they were going to have a new addition to their posse.

Alex casually walked into the room before standing at the front of the classroom with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. A couple of the girls in the second row started to drool and I snorted to myself.

The guy was such a poser! Right from the tip of his highlighted brown hair all the way down to his expensive trainers. He was probably a jock, or maybe a chosen one. Depends on how up himself he is. Mrs. Dowdy started to talk about school policies but nobody in the class was listening as pretty boy was kind of grabbing every ones attention. I scoffed to myself as I heard some cheerleader's whispered conversation about whether he was single. Jeez talk about shallow, she didn't even know the guy and she was already planning on dating him.

Pretty boy started to look uncomfortable as the staring became a bit more obsessive and whispers darted around the room. He glanced at the teacher who didn't even seem to notice him as she went on about school rules and school spirit. I leaned back in my chair, and sighed to myself. Now that the excitement of the new student was over I really couldn't care less, he'd probably be popular. Have girls hanging on his every word and guys wanting to be his friend. Whatever happened to him it wasn't my problem and I started to carve a skull with my compass into the wood of my desk.

An uncomfortable feeling prickled at the back of my neck, and I gave a side look to Courtney where my eyes widened in disbelief. She was gazing up at Alex in total wonder as if he was the only person in the room. Her book lay forgotten and she had a dreamy expression over her face, mindlessly playing with a piece of her hair.

I clenched my fist around the compass as a sudden wave of emotion rolled over me. It felt as if magma was pouring down my insides and every heart beat was drumming inside my head. My vision clouded until all I could see was Princess smiling at the new boy happily, as if all her wishes had come true.

No way.

No freaking way.

No way could she possibly like this… this loser. Maybe he was gay. Oh god, please be gay! There was no possible way I would be able to sit here and watch Princess with some other guy without killing him. I clenched my teeth and tried to take deep breaths. So she smiled at him, doesn't mean he likes her back. This thought calmed me down slightly until the teacher told Alex to take a seat. He started to head in our direction.

"No, no, no!" I yelled in my head giving him the most ferocious glare that I could. It seemed he wasn't paying attention to me though as he sat on Courtney's left and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Hey, I'm Alex."

"I'm Courtney, it's nice to meet you."

Not good. Not good at all.


	2. Not so Romeo ((((o Дo))))

**DUNCAN'S POINT OF VEIW**

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" The jerk smiled, flashing his overly white teeth.

Yes, yes I do mind. Now get your ass out of that seat, stop smiling at my almost girlfriend and shove off to the cheerleaders/ jocks table where you belong, I snarled in my mind.

"No! Not at all!" Courtney said slightly breathlessly, scooting her chair over an inch. My scowl deepened as pretty boy's smile got even wider.

"I wouldn't normally ask, it's just that you look nicer than the rest of the people in this room. Like you wouldn't bite my head off if I sat down."

Nicer? Was the guy totally ignoring me now? What part of my expression said "friendly and polite"? But more importantly, why was he complimenting her?

"I know what you mean," Princess said sympathetically, "People in this school can be a bit intimidating."

"Including you," I muttered, but she pretended not to hear me.

"Yeah, it's tough being the new kid. I have no idea where to go after this lesson."

"Oh, I could show you around!" Princess said enthusiastically while I snarled inside my head. What was she doing? If she kept acting like this he'd start to think she liked him!

Which she didn't, I hoped.

"Really? That would be great! Here let me see your subjects."He exclaimed as Courtney pulled out her timetable and examined it with his.

"_Please don't have any subjects with him, please don't have any subjects with him!"_ I chanted inside my head.

"Hey look! We have French, art and drama together. That's like half our subjects!"

Damn. Why is the world against me?

"We've got drama next." Princess said thoughtfully, "That's up in room 81."

"Brilliant! Drama was one of my favorite subjects back at my old school, I just really love to act."

"Oh, you would." I said spitefully. Alexandra seemed to have finally noticed me.

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you there," He smiled.

Didn't see me? I'm a 16 year old teenager with a green Mohawk and multiple piercings who's glaring at him with an enormous amount of hate and dislike. How could he have missed me?

The silence started to turn awkward as it became apparent I wasn't going to say anything.

"Right," Courtney said uncomfortably, "Alex this is Duncan, he's my best friend."

So back off you bastard! I wanted to add.

"Best friend?" Alex said looking me up and down, his smile faltered for a second before being replaced with a kind of grimace. I smirked widely as Courtney gave me a curious look.

"Since year four," she said uncertainly.

"Huh." He said glancing between us as if trying to figure something out. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell, Princess looked slightly relieved. I guess she was just as tired as I was of answering questions about our friendship.

So the preppy girl and juvie guy were best friends. Big deal! I mean sure we fight a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. But we always forgave each other in the end. I loved her too much to ever stay angry at her for long, and I was kinda hoping she felt the same way. Some newbie deciding that he liked her wasn't going to change anything. We both knew that I loved Princess the most, well I did. But if Queen Alexis tried to get closer to Princess again then I'd let him know.

I smiled menacingly, I'd let him know all right.

Zoning back into reality I realized that everybody had left the room to go to their next lesson and not only that but Princess and the poser were laughing and talking together as they walked out the door way. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff before hurrying after them. No way was I letting Alexis out of my sight from now on.

"So my brother's leaving for college and frankly I couldn't be happier, after the third time I woke up with a mustache glued to my face I started to get a bit pissed." Alex said to the giggling Courtney, "What about you, got any siblings?"

"Sadly no, It's just me, my parents and my big bernese mountain dog. He's named Chewbacca, biggest wuss you'll ever meet. I swear every time there's a thunder storm he runs straight to my room and hides under my bed. It's kind of sad really." She smiled.

"Sounds like my younger brother. He's still at that afraid of the dark stage."

We rounded the corner and turned into the drama room were all three of us froze in the doorway.

Maybe I should backtrack a bit. Remember Mrs. Warble? Well she was the drama teacher before the unfortunate….um….. incident. We've had a few reliefs for the past couple of weeks but I guess they finally found a permanent teacher.

A permanent teacher wearing gypsy clothes who was dancing on a table. I resisted the urge to snigger as I made my way to a seat. Princess sat down next to me and caught my eye before we both looked away hurriedly. I don't think we'd make a great first impression on the teacher if we were to suddenly start laughing.

Alex sat down on Princess's left and ignored all the death glares I was giving him. Jeez, Couldn't the guy take a hint? What did I have to do, make a freaking sign?

"_Get lost you wannabe loser and don't go near Princess." _I considered it in my head for a moment before rejecting the idea. The guy was so thick he would probably think it was for somebody else or "pretend" to miss it.

Our new drama teacher finally hopped off the table and waved at us, her silver bangles clinking and clanging together.

"Good morning class. I hope to find you all well and refreshed, ready for a new lesson. The stars are in perfect conjunction for what I'm about to teach you so I hope you're ready to learn."

Oh so she was one of those teachers. The supportive and chirpy kind, I smirked to myself in amusement. This looked like it was going to be a fun year.

"My name is Miss Lhotz but you can just call me Zoe, now if you look underneath your seats you'll find an instrument. When I say go you have to start playing and it doesn't matter if you know how to or not." Everybody instantly scrambled under their chairs, searching for the best instruments. I pulled out a pair of cymbals and smiled triumphantly. Glancing to my left I saw Princess frowning at a flute while Alex looked skeptically at a rattle.

This was definitely going to be fun.

"Alright! Quite down," Zoe called,"On your marks, ready, steady, potatoes and gravy, Go!" She cried before a tidal wave of noise swept around the room.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash. _Although the cymbals were kind of repetitive I was starting to enjoy myself. If we were going to be doing stuff like this every lesson then maybe I'd come to classes a bit more often. I glanced to my left and watched Courtney trying to play the flute. A small frown was etched across her face and she looked frustrated as only squeaks came out of the instrument.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash._

Sometimes I wished I could just have a chance to properly look at her instead of occasionally glance her way. I wondered what it was like to hold her hand or to just have her in my arms.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash._

I smiled in wonder, how could anybody be so gorgeous? I don't think she even realized it and I'd never gotten around to telling her. I should really do that some day.

_Smash, smash, smash, smash._

I loved a lot of things about her, I thought watching her peacefully.

I loved the way her nose crinkled up and the way her eyes narrowed while looking at the flute, as if it was the instrument's fault she was playing so badly. I loved the way she huffed angrily while running her fingers through her hair or the way she bit her lip as if unsure what to do. I loved the way her foot tapped impatiently against the floor and she brought the flute up to her lips to try again.

Another incredible thing about Courtney was that if she didn't get it perfect the first time, she'd keep trying until she did. She was determined to always get what she wanted and while some people would call this stubbornness, I thought it was just another aspect of Princess that made her perfect.

How could she make it look so easy? Everything about her was perfect. I stared at her, slightly obsessed as if she was the only person in the room. She was beautiful, she was intelligent and I was going to tell her how I feel.

Right here, right now in this noisy little classroom I was finally going to admit the feelings I had been feeling for her for two years.

It wasn't the ideal location but I couldn't hold it in any longer, my heart beat sped up. No matter what the outcome she needed to know because keeping it inside was slowly killing me. This was finally it. I took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Courtney, I-

"Here let me help you with that." Alex said interrupting me and ruining the moment. Courtney smiled gratefully at him while the little voice at the back of my head howled in anger.

"**DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"** It roared and I clenched my fists, trying to resist punching Alexandra right in the middle of his smug little face. Why did he ruin everything? Him and his expensive Nike trainers and highlighted brown hair, from the moment he stepped into the classroom my life had taken a turn for the worse.

He did it on purpose! The little voice in the back of my head exclaimed. He saw we were going to say something important to her and interrupted us on purpose. I stopped smashing the cymbals for a moment as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was so close! So close to finally telling her!

I breathed heavily before risking a glance at Courtney again. I froze in shock, when pretty boy had offered to help her I didn't realize he would be getting that close.

Alex was leaning over Courtney from behind with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. His other hand was on her wrist, instructing her where to put her fingers while his face was about 2 centimeters away from hers. He was speaking softly and smiling encouragingly but I wasn't focused on him. No I was focused on the smile Courtney was giving him and the small blush that was slowly appearing across her face.

He liked her.

But more importantly she liked him.

Somewhere inside me something snapped. It wasn't fair. It wasn't freaking fair. I loved her so much for so long and she'd never noticed.

Then all of a sudden pretty boy turned up. It wasn't even lunch time and he'd already made her blush. I've loved her for two years and he makes more progress than I have in _half an hour._

What was wrong with the world?

"Okay class, you can stop now." Zoe called loudly before waiting a few moments, "I said you can STOP!" Everybody instantly froze before putting down there instruments. "That was a warm up but now I want to get down to business. Each year is required to fundraise money for the school's gymnasium. For our year it has been decided that we will be performing a play." The class groaned as Zoe frowned, "Oh come on it's not that bad, were doing one of the greatest plays of all time."

"Hairspray?"

"Annie?"

"X-men?"

"Better," Zoe exclaimed. From the way she was smiling I started to get a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach, I'm pretty sure the rest of the class felt it too as some guys were even going so far as to shrink down in their seats, "we will be performing….. Romeo and Juliette." The boys groaned as the girls exclaimed happily. They whispered together before glancing at Alex and giggling. It was obvious who they were picturing as Romeo.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly with boring information about where to try out and a quick reading through the scrip. The bell finally rung after 45 minutes of torture and I was incredibly relieved. I couldn't have lasted another minute. I rushed out of the room and was halfway down the stairs before I realized I had left my stuff in the classroom.

God, what else was going to go wrong today?

I had no choice but to go back to the classroom where thankfully it was empty.

It surprised me how fast classrooms clear out as soon as the bell rings but I guess it makes sense. I wouldn't really like to be alone with a teacher either.

Grabbing my stuff I opted to get the hell out of there before someone came back. Jumping over a chair I was halfway out the door when a voice called out to me.

"Duncan! Wait a moment." The voice made me want to sneer and as I turned around to face it I realized why. Alex was behind me staring with a cold expression across his face and his hands in his pockets, "I get the feeling you don't like me much."

"What was your first clue?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed as if he had expected I was going to say something along those lines, before glancing up at me.

"Look, I just wanted to say I haven't got a problem with you. So maybe we should just leave it at that." I glared at him suspiciously but he seemed sincere, he didn't say that I had to like him or even accept him. Just ignore him which suited me fine. I was still waiting for the catch though but after a couple seconds of silence I realized he wasn't going to say anything else.

"okay.." I said slowly and Alex smiled in a slightly patronizing way.

"Good, now I've got an audition to get to."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "You're trying out for Romeo?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed then suddenly looked at me suspiciously, "Why? You weren't thinking of trying out were you?"

"Me? No way! I wouldn't get up on stage in tights for anything!" Courtney's smiling face suddenly flashed through my mind and I considered what I'd just said, "Well, almost anything." Alex's face relaxed into his normal smug expression.

"Good. You didn't strike me as the Romeo type anyway, more of a Count Paris."

He smirked at me widely and although I had no idea what he was talking about I'm sure it was insulting. I clenched my fists as he strode out of the room.

But just as he reached the doorway he turned back around as if he had remembered something.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," His tone suddenly became threatening, "As we both know where we stand now I'd just like to point out one more thing." He paused and looked at me coldy, "Courtney's mine, so I think it would be best if you stayed away from her from now on. Understand? Good, I'm glad that's all sorted." He strode back out of the room as I stared at him open mouthed, anger threatening to over flow. The little voice was showing me some delightfully gory scenes in which all of them Alex ended up dead, yet I was still rooted to the spot.

He was threatening me?

Telling me to keep away from _my _princess?

Who the hell did he think he was? I growled to myself, I wasn't scared of the guy. No way would I ever be scared of a guy in expensive Nike trainers. In fact he should be scared of me, running away screaming like the other posers in this school.

Next chance I get I'd show him _exactly _what I thought of him because only someone who was suicidal would try to keep me from Courtney. I smiled menacingly, I sure hoped pretty boy knew what he was getting in to because he had just started a war that I was determined to win. I walked out of the room with a smirk pasted over my face.

Pretty boy was going down.


	3. Falling Hard

High school drama: The new boy in town

By: Kazumi Okisu & Kaya Phillips

Chapter 3

Falling hard?

So this pretty boy though he could take my princess away from me? Well he was wrong even though he had the upper hand and could easily get closer to Courtney with just smiling. He threatened me and on top of that insulted my intelligent. He was defiantly going down. I was already at school looking for Courtney when I got up to her locker and she was looking at me. "Morning princess." I say to her "morning ogre." She says smiling steeply. "So … I pause looking at her. "How do you feel…?" I pause again biting my tongue. "We go out to a movie of whatever." I say staring down at my red converses. "Um…? Duncan I-." Alex interrupter us. "Hey Court." He says looking at me then smiling at her with a smirk on his face. "hey." she says he cheeks blushing red. "Are you free tonight." He asks her I can see right through him. "I really didn-. " I interrupted her I grabbed he hand pulling her towards me firmly putting my hand on her waist. She jumped when I did she let out a small gasp. "Sorry but me and Princess have plans tonight… Alex." I say to him. "I see well you to have fun." he says laughing before walking a ways giving me an angry look. "Duncan what was that about?" she ask me looking at me angrily also. Only if she under stood how I felt about her but I don't wanna ruin this friendship we have going right now. "We going so where tonight, I'll come and pick up at eight." I say to her trying to sound cool and macho. "You know how my parents FEEL about you Duncan I'll be standing outside my house at you better be on time." She says to me grimacing at me and walks away. I follow close behind her into **Mrs. Dowdy class taking my seat next to her Alex was already there. We gave each other the death glare and say down I seen Courtney pass me a note as Mrs. Dowdy entered the class room.**

**~NOTE~**

**-Duncan what the hell, what was that about this morning? - Courtney**

**-What princess two best friends can't hang out? - Handsome hunk**

**-I mean yeah, but …. Never mind, what's up with the name? – Little miss sunshine**

**- Because I'm handsome, lol and you know it Sunshine girl…. –D mister**

**-It's more like handsome junk –C**

**-Whatever princess, so what kind of movie do you wanna watch.-D**

**-It doesn't matter anything is fine not blood and guts Duncan- C**

**- Ok Blood and guts go it, didn't know you were so brave sunshine girl Hey I think I've found you a new nickname****. D**

**-Ha-ha very funny you Neanderthal. : p –C**

**-Yup I'm so funny gag me. – D**

**-whatever you ogre unlike you in trying to pass this class and with that goodbye. – C**

**I just happen to look up at Alex who was looking at me and Courtney passing notes in discus. The bell had rung for class to let out and go to lunch. The lunch room was big and had over all the students. It was just like class. The jocks and cheerleaders in one spot; the nerd like Harold was in one corner probaly talking about his action figure collection to his nerdy friend. Maybe later I'll give them a swirly. Then there where the Goth's who sat way in the back. The of course the Chosen one's heather was supposed to be like the Queen bee of the school and Justin her Boyfriend was like a king. But I take no orders from no one. Then just the normal kid in the front. Our school colors where light blue and white and the symbol was a white tiger. Not really my favorite animal. I stood in line and got my food I had accidently bumped into the Goth chick. She had blue streak and pale skin. Her once black shirt had lasagna sauce on it. She glared at me as I got up. I held my hand signaling for her to help her up she took it... one of the guys from her table had come over to help. "Gwen are you ok?" he asks her and she nods "im fine Trent thanks." She says looking up at me as if I should apogized. I walked away and Trent grabs my shoulder. "Hey aren't you going to apologize to her dude?" he says to me. It caused everyone to look our way spot light time. "nope." I say coldly. "Dude you walked into her." He says getting a little loud. "And if I did?" I say coldly looking him into his green eyes**

**(Authors note: shit I hope that doesn't sound gay… O_0?) **

**He goes for the punch he misses so I grabbed him by the collar of his van shirt and pushes him up the nearest wall I lift my fist up but then courtney and Geoff along with his gf Bridgette comes up to break it up. "Bruh let it go man." Geoff says pushing his hat up looking at him. Believe it or not me and Geoff goes way back I've known him forever he's my best friend guy knows how to party. "Duncan stops it!" Bridgette aka Malibu says to me. Then I look at Courtney who's just staring at me angrily... "fine." I drop him off to the ground and push and shove my way pass the three. Walking out the café doors I see Alex talking to Heather. "So you wanna come to my house and play?" Alex asks Heather. She giggles a little and answers back. "Sure but I'll just tell you I have a boyfriend." She says smiling full grin. "And I have girl back at my old school but that's not stopping Me." he says sturdy. "So what up with you and the good girl?" she asks. "nothing I just wanna have some fun with her but that Danm Duncan juive kid keeps getting in the way. " he says putting his hands on her waist getting closer to her. "Well of course that so his girlfriend he follows her like a puppy it's honestly sad of a sight." She says laughing while Alex nuzzles his nose into her neck. "Well I don't really like her nor cares about her just wanna fuck her then he can have her unless she's really fun to play with." He says laughing. "Well I would have never thought you were that type she must be really into you?" heather asks. "Oh yeah she falling hard." He says before letting her go the school bell rings. I can't believe that I just heard that from him if he thinks he can take my princess from me just to fuck here has another thing coming. **

**We have music class today and once again led tried to help Courtney seductively touching on her causing her to blush. God this guy pisses me off putting his hand all Willy Nellie all over my girl... (,). "He Alex can we talk?" I ask him I really wanted to call him ass hole but Courtney would kill me and she already ben ignoring me all day every since the Trent Gwen thing. "Yeah sure Duncan what's up?" We make our way toward the instrument closet. "I heard you talking about Courtney to heather." I say to him he looked amused by what I was saying. "Really im so scared, if you tell her I'll just deny it and tell her you don't like me. And shell believes me." He says sarcastically then turning back to his real voice. "If you think im gonna let you do that to my prince then throw her away when you're done you got life sir... fucked up." I say to him. "Then you should be trying harder and not hiding in the shadows." Before I even got a word out he was heading out the door. "And you really should hurry her falling hard." He says coldly.**

**I'm not giving up without a shot Courtney I love you too much to see you with another dirt bag like him.**

**_ So what do yall thing do yall like my spin of this chapter? WHO DO YOU THING COURTNEY WILL END UP WITH! HEHEHEHE K^K, Also I will not be finishing THE GANGSTER AND THE PRINCESS. SORRY….**


	4. The Date?

High school drama: The new boy in town

By: Kazumi Okisu & Kaya Phillips

Chapter 4

The Date!

Before I start writing my 4th chapter I would like to say thank you all for being so supportive of my stories.

I love you + 3 = Aishiteru

Duncan's POV

School was almost out just five measly minutes till I get out of this school. I've never been this nervous before I was inviting Courtney to my home it's not like it's the first time me doing this….I just thought she would never come over. Good thing my mom worked the late shift so it would just be me and Courtney and my two brothers moved out. Pretty boy had a point that if I was to tell Courtney she would only get upset at it and think I was trying to sabotage her but that wasn't the case. The bell rung and I made my way to my green and black modie...

(Don't judge me cuz I said modie)

I hadn't seen Courtney today at all she was avoiding me I guess because of what happen in lunch today with the Goth chick. I think her name was Gwen or something like that and im guessing the guy was her boyfriend I forgot his name. I started my motorcycle engine and rode off I seen pretty boy with heather getting into her porches, he wasn't lying when he said he was gonna get Heather. I sped off toward my house in the small quiet neighborhood. I walked up to my door took my key out and walked inside. My inside of my house was small my kitchen had stainless steel appliances my living room was modern. I walked up to my room it was painted black with a giant skull on my ceiling my sheets where black and green. I had a night stand next to hit with a picture of me and scruffy. He died my mom squashed him "accidently…." She says I still don't believe her.

(A/n: SCRUFFY DIED SAD TEAR TEAR T.T)

**I cleaned up my room trying to make it look nice. It was a quarter to 8 almost time to pick up Courtney. **

**Courtney POV**

**It was already 7:45 and I was finished fixing my hair me and Duncan where going to hang out tonight. I had on my favorite skinny jeans and dark blue ruffle shirt. I was walking out of the door. "Courtney where are you going?" my mother asked from in the kitchen.**

"**Hang out with some friends I'll be back at nine promises." I say trying to sound sweet. He silence means I could go and hang out I looked at my phone to check the time in was five mins to eight. I walked out the door to the curb where I saw a black and green motorcycle coming up to our house. He took his helmet off and his green and black Mohawk was showing. "You gonna get on princess or just stand there?" Duncan asks me his blue eyes looking right threw me. "Yeah you ogre." I say in defense. He tosses me a helmet. "You don't wanna get you pretty little hair messed up... Oh and hold on to me really tight so you don't fall." He says as he pulls off I put my hand around his waist and press my face against him back. The ride to his house was really quick his hose was a little smaller than mine. We got off and headed toward the door he grabbed his keys and opened it. "Casa de Duncan." He says trying to speak some Spanish. His house was nice I guess we went into the living room where he had brown leather and red walls his fireplace was white and he had a flat screen TV above it. "Ayye princess you thirst or sumin?" he ask rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I want water." I tell him he walks over to the kitchen. I look at the movie we were going to watch it was blood bash four." Whats wrong sweetheart can't handle a little blood? He says handing me the cup of cold water. "PPSH of course it just blood." I say trying to sound brave.**

***25 mins later***

"**Ahhh no no don't ewww" I screamed latching on to the nearest thing to me…Duncan.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

**I laughed at the Courtney's screaming but then she grabbed on me. I slightly blush at her action. "Can't keep your hands off me huh princess? I say slyly. "As if. She says looking at me only mere inches away from each other. I brought my face closer to her face and she meets me half way, our lips almost touched for a minute. RRIIIIINNNG RING RING! We both jumped my house phone was going off. "You should get that?" Courtney says looking at her feet. I get up and make my way to the house phone and pick it up. "Hello?" I say into the phone. "Duncan it's your mom I won't be coming home tonight I have the late shift. Says to me. "alright." I say before hanging up the phone. Danmmit me and Courtney almost kissed a few seconds ago hallway there... I walk back over to the couch where Courtney was sitting and sat down. "Im sorry if that made you uncomfortable." I say to her she looks up at me her onyx eyes glowing and her cheeks red like an apple. "It's ok... Look can we just pretend that didn't happen ok..." she says looking at me directly. "Yeah." I say with discomfort.**

**The movie was going off to credit and Courtney was putting her shoes on. We were at her door way to her house. "I'll see at school." I say walking away I felt a warm feeling on my wrist. "Don't go yet." I turn around to find Courtney in a deep shade of red. I was completely shocked the Courtney grabbed onto me and told me not leave her yet. "What is it Courtney" I ask her grabbing her chin so that she's looking up at me. "It's just that I wanted to know… how you tell someone you like them." She says to me still avoiding eye contact. "Like this…." I say to her**

**Courtney POV**

**Before I knew it Duncan and eye where kissing and it caught me off guard. Without e thinking I kissed him back. We were at a fight for domance dancing with our tongues as he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. "COURTNEY!" I shot my eyes opened and pushed Duncan off of me. Me, my dad, and Duncan where standing there dumbfounded. "What the hell where you doing to my daughter you disgusting criminal?" my father says. "What does it look like I was doing old man I was kissing her." Duncan says to him she get more and more angry. "Dad please just go in the house for me please" I pled to him he was so angry im sure steam was coming from his ears. He walks into the house and slams the door. "Duncan you know I like you as a friend. Im sorry if I gave you the wrong Idea." I say to him trying not to hurt his idea. "I like Alex…Duncan im sorry honestly." I say walking close to him. "Courtney I ….." just a few more words at least I can tell her how I feel. "I like you Courtney..." he says looking at me before he walks away I heard the engine from his motorcycle. I ran up to my room ignoring my mom and dad slammed my door took off all my clothes and got in the shower then to bed. My wet hair plastered to my forehead. I think I lost a friend… my best friend…**


	5. New Interest

High school drama: The new boy in town

By: Kazumi Okisu & Kaya Phillips

Chapter 5

New Interest?

Duncan POV  
I tried to kiss her and it was an epic fail. She really doesn't like me like that. I haven't spoken to her or seen her in three days I've been trying to figure out what it going on with her but im sure it was pretty obvious. I've been trying to muster up the courage and when I finally do I get rejected. I must have looked like a loser to her? I was on my way to our math class. I sat down no paper or pen. Then he came in... My enemies ALEX he sat a seat from me where Courtney sat. She wasn't on time today either im figuring her attempt of her avoiding me. It was odd because we were best friends just a day ago, and now where completes strangers. "Hey punk boy..." Alex's says to me. "What do you want you prep boy." I say back to him. "I heard what- where my princess Courtney." He says to me while writing in his notebook. "I don't know." I answer him honestly. He doesn't say anything else he sterns back and continues his work. The classroom door opens.  
Courtney POV  
Duncan just sits there with his head propped up on his hand tilted to the side. Alex slightly smirks before opening his mouth. "Yeah why not he gets up and sits closer to Duncan. Last night I got a call from Alex on the phone asking me wee wasn't I coming to class?  
~yesterday night at Courtney house~  
"Hello?" I say from the other end on the phones  
"Hey courtney its Alex." He says to me loud music was playing in the background.  
" oh... hey whats up? "I ask him trying not to cry.  
" I just wanted to know why you haven't been coming to school." He asks me sounding sentimental.  
"Well... um where do i begin...? Im uh sick. "I say to him.  
" you sound like you've been crying princess." He says to me. When I heard him say princess it made me break I had begun to tell him everything that had happen with Duncan.  
~ end of flash back~  
"Courtney ...coourtney?" Alex said while snapping hi fingers trying to get my attention. "Hum whats is it?" I ask him chasing a glimpse of Duncan staring at me but then look away. "Can you help tidy for the p.s.a.t?" He asks me. "Um...Yeah i guess i could help yeah." I say smiling at him trying to avoid dun cans death glare. His teal eyes shot right me. It was something I could ignore... I as odd because I liked his stare it slowly made my heart race. It feels wrong not talking to him.  
Duncan POV  
I had sat there listing to their whole plan Courtney noticed I was looking at them. I had lost my best friend... my only friend. The bell for school had rung to go to the next class. I had got up making my way down the left hallway. Looked over my shoulder seeing him with my princess. I knew the truth I just couldn't prove it to everyone. I had made my way to my English class. I sat in the back this period with the Goth girl. I sat down in the back of the class where the memo\Goth kids sat. It just happen that the boy dent to whatever his name is sat next to me and Gwen sat in on right of me. The popular ones sat in the middle and the geeks sat in the front. "Umm... hey Duncan." I hear a dark girl voice behind me. I turn around to see the Goth girl standing there looking at me. "OH... hey whats your name." I say to her lifting an eyebrow. "Gwen... Duncan..." she says to me taking a seat next to me. The late bell had rung and for the first time I was on time. We had begun class a note had slid onto my desk  
Class notes between Gwen and Duncan~  
G-hey... has been going on with you andyour girlfriend?  
Batboy-courtney isn't my girlfriend...  
Gwen- what happen... I thought she was you two seemed close.  
Bb- I umm gf rejected and she's been avoiding me.  
G- Well if I as her I ouldnt have rejected her.  
Dunce- you dig me huh Gwen... what about sir dork alot.  
Gwen- oh Trent well where not dating at all.  
Dun- so you dig me huh lol :).  
Gwen- maybe:  
Duncan-you wanna come to my house and make out.  
Gwen-please you're so not getting to second base s fast. But hey my friend having a party tomorrow you wanna come?  
Duncan-yeah sure why not.  
Gwen-cool.  
We talked a lot the whole class period I relied me and Gwen had a lot in common. The whole time I spoke to her I stopped think of how Courtney rejected me. The lunch bell rung and I sat with Gwen and her Goth friends. The girl who was throwing the party she had purple hair she went by the name...Black star her makeup was dark and heavy with black liner and lipstick. "So you're Duncan?" Black star asks me. "Yeah. Why?" I question her. "Well Gwen said you were hot and she isn't lying. "Black star says to me Gwen bounced out her seat. "DUDE!" Gwen yells her at face turning red when she looks at me. "It cool girls can't keep their hands off m Gwen." I say flashing a smile. "Ugh you wish." She says in defense still hiding her face. The day went by pretty quick last period... music where ever on was talking about the big play and who was addtioning for it. Alex was with Justin a perfect... they keep looking back at me with miscivous smiles. I did something I never do... A PLAY... but I had perfect reason I knew that Courtney was going to get the role of Juliet and I knew Alex was going to get Romeo I would probaly be a court jester or a knight. Somebody low standard if I could get the evidence that Alex was a bad guy maybe Courtney would like me again. Courtney had walked into class I could hear her a little bit about her classes changing. She walked over to Alex and I COULDNT believe my eye... my eyes MOST LIKELY popped out my head when I seen her kiss him on the cheek.  
(hahaha yall thought I was gonna say kiss heeehehehe:] well till next time loves I love fans.)  
Due date: 9-6-13  
Kazumi will be writing the next one


End file.
